


Snapshots

by Jessicugh22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Draco Malfoy, Suicidal Thoughts, fic outline, snapshots of memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicugh22/pseuds/Jessicugh22
Summary: This is honestly more of an outline for a longer work. There is some language and implied rape. There are suicidal thoughts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 33





	Snapshots

They pass in the corridor.  
“Malfoy,” Contempt.  
“Potter,” Vehemence.  
Draco’s heart hardens. Cold veins.

They pass on the stairs.  
“Watch it, Potter.” Spit flies off his lip.  
“Shove it, Malfoy.” Angry. Tired.  
Draco watches Potter skulk off. Disdain.

Draco passes by Potter and his friends. Bumps into him on purpose.  
“Get out of my way!”  
“Fuck you, Malfoy” Potter’s eyes are dark.  
The Weasel tells him it’s not worth it. Draco sneers, ice in his heart.  
He’s never worth it.

They sit in class, several desks apart.  
Severus is chewing Potter out for his incompetence.  
Blaise laughs and nudges Draco. But Draco isn’t laughing.

Potter catches the snitch.  
Draco is jealous, furious.  
Potter always wins.

Draco walks into the Great Hall.  
Sees Potter with the Chang girl.  
Draco leaves hungry.

Draco passes by Umbridge’s office.  
Potter leaves, nearly knocks him over.  
“Hey can’t you-” Draco stops. Sees the blood on Potter’s hand. Sees that it’s words.  
“Fuck off!” Potter runs away. But Draco heard the crack in his voice.

Draco sees Potter in the library.  
The scarring is duller now. But he can still read the writing.  
Potter turns, sees him.  
“What do you want?”  
Draco just leaves.

Draco watches Potter in class.  
Potter looks close to tears.  
Draco writes on a piece of parchment. _Are you okay?_  
Draco crumples it up. Tosses it aside.

  
Draco finds Potter in the owlery.  
He is petting his owl, the white one.  
His cheeks are wet, his face sad.  
Draco freezes in the doorway.  
“Malfoy.” But the tone sounds more tired than angry.  
“Potter.” Just a whisper.  
Harry looks him in the face. Harry.

Draco starts a letter.  
 _Don’t come to Hogwarts this year._  
Too threatening.  
 _It’s too dangerous._  
Fucking Gryffindor loves danger.  
It’s a lost cause.  
 _..I love you.._  
He throws the parchment in the fire.

Harry sneaks into his compartment.  
Draco waits for the others to leave.  
Draco immobilizes him. Realizes this is the only way to keep him safe.  
Draco wants to tell him the truth. Scared.  
Angry, he kicks him. Better that he thinks the worst of him.  
Draco leaves him on the train.

Draco considers what will happen if he finishes the vanishing cabinet.  
Dumbledore will die.  
Harry will die.  
If he doesn’t?  
His parents will die.  
Draco will die.  
He wishes he was dead already.

Draco cries at the sink. Myrtle tries to console him.  
The world is ending.  
He looks up, sees Harry in the mirror. Fear.  
In a second, Draco is bleeding on the floor.  
Death. _Finally._  
“No! NO! DRACO!”  
Harry is there. He says he didn’t mean it. Draco doesn’t care. He’s relieved.  
Then Severus is there.  
“No..” Draco is going to live.  
 _Fuck_.

Harry is in the manor.  
Draco studies his face. He knows it’s him.  
He wishes it wasn’t.  
“Is it him?”  
“I can’t be sure.”  
Draco looks at Mother. His eyes say help me.  
Mother helps. Harry escapes.

They are in the Room of Requirement.  
Draco is panicking.  
“DON’T KILL HIM!”  
Harry is escaping. _Leave me here. Live._  
Harry saves him. _Why?_

The war is over.  
Harry is returning Draco’s wand.  
Their fingers brush.  
“See you.” Harry hesitates. “Draco.”  
Surprise. Something flutters in Draco’s chest.  
“Harry.”  
Harry smiles. Leaves.

Harry testifies at Draco’s hearing.  
The verdict is not guilty.  
Not everyone seems to agree.  
Harry runs into Draco outside the ministry afterward.  
“Can I buy you a drink?” Draco is surprised.  
“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s 10 AM.” Laughter.  
“Scared, Malfoy?” Grins.  
Draco can’t say no to a drink now, can he?

Harry writes a letter to Mother.  
She shows Draco.  
He was thanking her for the time in the forest.  
He claimed to be in her debt.  
She invited him to Christmas dinner.

Harry shows up to Christmas with Teddy.  
Teddy manages to turn his hair blond like Draco’s and his eyes green like Harry’s.  
Harry smiles at him. Draco’s heart is warm.

Harry’s house is oddly cozy.  
Teddy’s toys lay all around the living room. But Teddy is with Mother right now.  
Right now it’s just Harry. And Draco.  
Harry touches Draco’s cheek.  
Harry pulls Draco closer.  
Harry kisses Draco’s lips.  
Draco kisses back.

Draco wakes from a nightmare.  
Fenrir has his arms around him. Terror.  
Draco struggles to get away.  
“Draco, what’s wrong?” Not Fenrir. _Harry._  
Draco relaxes. But he can’t stop the tears.  
Harry holds him tight.  
“I’ve got you. It’s ok.”

Draco is sitting outside in the snow with a bloody nose.  
Harry and Weasley are fighting.  
Granger comes out, sits next him.  
“Let me help you.” He doesn’t want to, but he lets her.  
“I’m sorry about him. He has a hard time letting go.” She is sincere.  
“I deserve it.” Not a pity party. Truth.  
“I’m sorry...Hermoine.”  
She is uneasy, but she smiles.  
She forgives him.

Teddy gives Draco a drawing.  
It’s a drawing of Teddy, Draco, and Harry.  
They look like a family.  
Harry kisses them both on the head.  
They are a family.

Draco is invited to Weasley and Granger’s wedding.  
Not just as a plus one.  
He is _invited_.  
Draco and Harry go together.  
They get very drunk.  
“I love you, Potter.”  
“Well, that took you long enough.”  
Draco realizes he is happy.

Mother helps Draco pick out a ring.  
Draco is terrified. “What if he says no?”  
She smiles. “What if he says yes?”  
Harry says yes.


End file.
